headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Dugan
| image = File:Grace Dugan.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = Mister Dugan (father) | year of birth = 1970 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Chandra West | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Kindred: The Embraced: Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse | played by = Chandra West }} Grace Dugan was a minor character featured in the short-lived Fox Network television series Kindred: The Embraced. She was played by actress Chandra West and appeared in the fifth episode of the series, "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse". Biography Grace Dugan was a young woman living in San Francisco, California. According to her father, Grace was raised with very strong values, but she had also developed a taste for San Franciso's night life, in particular, the club scene. Grace became a groupie for a local rock star named Zane, who performed at the trendy night club The Haven. One evening, after a show, Zane showed an interest in Grace and the two left the club on his motorcycle. He took her out deep into the woods where he revealed that he was actually a vampire of Clan Toreador. Zane chased her, pouncing upon her and drinking her blood. He then forced her to drink some of his own blood, turning her into a vampire - one of the Kindred. Zane never bothered to explain what had happened to her, other than to say that she was now alive. Grace was frightened and in tremendous pain as her body went through the transformation from human to Kindred. Zane abandoned her and Grace wandered about on her own until finally stumbling into the middle of a busy San Francisco street. An oncoming van struck her and she was taken to the hospital. Since she was now a vampire, Grace exhibited no vital signs and she was pronounced dead on arrival. After the doctors recorded the time of death however, Grace rose from the hospital bed and began wandering the corridors of the building. When she realized that her blood was boiling and that she could no longer feel her heartbeat, she panicked. She ran to the pharmacy, demanding the pharmacist to give her something to feel better. The pharmacist looked upon her as if she were a rabid junkie and refused to help. A security guard attempted to escort her from the building, but Grace grabbed the man's service revolver and fired a shot through the window in front of the pharmacy. Police detective Frank Kohanek and reporter Caitlin Byrne arrived on the scene and Frank managed to calm the frightened girl down. She surrendered the gun, but then turned and leapt through a window to the outside. She landed on the roof of a car then ran off into the night. The following day, the hunger was upon her and she found an elderly man sitting on a park bench. She was preparing to feed off him when another vampire named Cash rode up on his motorcycle. Aware of what had happened to her, he brought her back to the vampire Prince of the city, Julian Luna. Julian explained the nature of her transformation and told her that she must drink blood in order to survive. To bolster her strength, he allowed her to drink some of his own vampiric blood from his wrist. Later, Grace returned to The Haven where she found Zane after he had just finished one of his sets. She slapped him across the face and called him monster, prompting the floor manager to escort her from the building. Later, Zane was executed for embracing a human against their will by his own sire Lillie Langtry. Grace attended a candle light processional held at The Haven in Zane's memory, but remained outside watching the event from behind a window. "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" What became of Grace following these events is unknown. Notes & Trivia * The character of is based on concepts developed by Mark Rein·Hagen for the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. See also References ---- Category:1970 character births Category:Toreador